mariosonictheedsandfriendsrideofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario, the Eds, and Friends Ride Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase/Script
Exterior & Queue EDD: Shall we? SONIC: No! ROBOTNIK: NO! SCRATCH: No! Not that! GROUNDER: Nope! ENGINEER: Nope! SCOUT: No way! DEMOMAN: No! SNIPER: No! MEDIC: Nein! SOLDIER: Negatory! SPY: No. the group members who refused to ride walk off. HEAVY: I am coming! EDDY: No way! CRASH B. Eddy: gibberish EDDY: I said no! Crash EDD witnessing what Eddy just did: Let's go, Eddy! EDDY: groaning upon being forced to go on the ride ANDERSON CUCUMBER: ...are having their spaghetti sucked up into... play dramatic music sting on trumpets CRASH B.: Hmm... ANDERSON CUCUMBER: ...outer space! ELMO: It's true! It's true! Elmo's friend Rosita lost her... HEAVY: It is good day to be giant man! ELMO: And Elmo's friend Abby lost her... CRASH B.: gibberish ELMO: And Elmo's old buddy Cookie Monster lost his cookie cabernini! ED: Why don't you bake cupcakes? EDD: Cupcakes? EDDY: Nope. No cupcakes. ED: Awww... ANDERSON CUCUMBER: Let's go live now to their reaction. Abby, and Cookie Monster scream. ANDERSON CUCUMBER: A desperate... cries for help. But who, I say who can save the spaghetti from... play another dramatic music sting from above, only to fall down to the ground. MARIO: laughing EDDY: Oh, brother... ANDERSON CUCUMBER: ...outer space? ELMO: Oh! Elmo knows who to call! CRASH B.: gibberish ANDERSON CUCUMBER: Ooh, you do? Is it Papa's Famous Pasta? If so, order me some linguini and clams! HEAVY: I'd kill many cowards for that! ELMO: Oh, Elmo's not calling for take-out. Elmo's calling for a hero. MARIO: Hey, maybe we'll see you on PBS! ANDERSON CUCUMBER: It appears to be a giant "G", but who is Elmo calling? CRASH B.: gibberish HEAVY: Not usually my job, but... heh, heh, heh... ANDERSON CUCUMBER: A graceful giraffe? A giant gibben? A goofy grape? '' CRASH B.: gibberish ''ANDERSON CUCUMBER: Stay tuned to Sesame Street News Network to find out! Ride HEAVY: It's team time! singing EDDY: Hey, is thing ready yet? EDD: Well, actually, Eddy, since it's just a prototype and still in need of-- ignores Edd and gets in. EDD: Eddy! EDDY: There's only one seat in this thing. Why'd you just put in one seat, Double-D? CRASH B.: gibberish ED: Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! EDD: Well, I told you, this is the prototype. When this is properly tested, then I'll build the real one. HEAVY: singing Come on! EDDY: Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Double-D, liftoff! EDD: But, Eddy, I still need to-- EDDY: Double-D, liftoff! ELMO: All right, super sidekicks! Let's go to space and bring back that spaghetti! LUIGI: Well, then, we'd better go now before I get scared just thinking about it! CRASH B.: Shakabah! OSCAR THE GROUCH: You call THAT a spaceship? Ha! ANDERSON CUCUMER: This just in: the heroes are making their way down Sesame Street! ZOE: Good luck, everybody! HEAVY: Run, cowards! TELLY: Lookin' good! BIG BIRD: You can do it! CRASH B.: gibberish COUNT: That's four seconds to countdown! Ah! Ah! Ah! BERT: Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Ernie! ERNIE: Hang on, Bert! EDDY: Let's go, Double-D. Liftoff! EDD: But Eddy, I told you, this is the prototype. When this is prop-- EDDY: FIRE THE ROCKET!! EDD: sigh Fine, but you, uh, better wear this. MURRAY MONSTER: Good luck! GROVER: Off to outer space! HEAVY: I have new weapon! MARIO: Hold on, little buddy! EDD: Three... two... one... ignition! HEAVY: Put teleport here! GROVER: Up, up, AND AWAAYYYY!!! HEAVY: YYAAAAHHHHH!! EDDY: YEEE-AAAHHH! LUIGI: HEEELLLPPP!!! CRASH B.: gibberish HEAVY: Was good trip! ELMO: We made it! CRASH B.: Cool! HEAVY: Coward! Get on point! GROVER: Who put a satellite here? Whoa! YOSHI: laughing HEAVY: Ha ha! EDDY: Boring! LUIGI: Yeah, well, I didn't think it was so funny. HEAVY: Sentry ahead! ELMO: Oh, hey! Come on! Let's follow that spaghetti! EDDY: I got a cramp listening to you. HEAVY: Sandwich and I are coming for you! YOSHI: Oh, Yoshi hungry! GROVER: Have no fear! I have everything under control! CRASH B.: gibberish ELMO: Holy... meatballs! YOSHI: Yoshi no like meatballs! ELMO: Macaroni's got Super Grover in his tractor beam! HEAVY: I see spy! ED: The evil-doer has arrived! MARIO: Leapin' lasagna! LUIGI: Uh-oh. MACARONI: And I've got you, too! Macaroni's plan is coming to a boil! Hee, hee, hee! MARIO: That's what you think, cheapskate! CRASH B.: gibberish HEAVY: What's the matter with you?! CRASH B.: screaming LUIGI: Hold on, Yoshi-saur! CRASH B.: panicking EDDY: I'm a minor! Stop! EDD: screaming LUIGI: Yeee-nooo! No, no, no! HEAVY: Oh, this is bad! MARIO: Quick, Yoshi, or we may never get out of here! HEAVY: Help now! ELMO: Oh, no! Elmo wishes he had some help! ABBY CADABBY: Help is on the way! EDDY: Where'd you come from? HEAVY: Thank you! CRASH B.: Ha ha! ELMO: Thanks, Abby! We're free! HEAVY: I was told we would be fighting men! CRASH B.: gibberish ELMO: Macaroni's lair! Oh, keep quiet, everybody. We don't want to set off any--'' ED: BURP! ''Alarms LUIGI: Waa-haa! EDD: Oh, my! LUIGI: Uh oh! ELMO: ALARMS! EDDY: Ed, you dolt! CRASH B.: Awww... YOSHI: Mama Luigi! Mama Luigi! LUIGI: Was it something I said? MACARONI: Intruders! ED: I see him, Eddy! LUIGI: Look! GROVER: Don't worry! I have them right where we want them! HEAVY: Did you think I would forget you? LUIGI: Hang on! We're out of here! MACARONI: Seize them! ABBY CADABBY: Not if we can help it! CRASH B.: gibberish ELMO: Oh, hoo-hoo! Elmo's Sesame Street friends! ED: Prepare to be terminated, solar scum! EDDY: Ed, your story's getting weird! BIG BIRD: Let's twirl that pasta back to Earth! SNUFFY: Yay, Bird! HEAVY: Yes, I like this new weapon! MARIO: You've got some explaining to do! CRASH B.: gibberish GAY LUIGI cameo: Lotsa spaghetti! COUNT: So many heroes! HEAVY: Do you remember me now? COOKIE MONSTER: Delicious! GROVER: Your cute and furry hero has saved the day! CRASH B.: gibberish ELMO: With a little super help! HEAVY: I AM BULLET-PROOF! ABBY CADABBY: Time to go back home! Ha ha! EDDY: Hey, Double-D, the rocket needs work! EDD: It's a prototype! HEAVY: Thanks for ride! ELMO: And now, it's time for lunch! MARIO: Hey, let's be pals. MACARONI undergone a Heel Face Turn: Who wants meatballs? CRASH B.: Pancakes! GAY LUIGI cameo: Lotsa spaghetti! THE END